Castiel in His Maid Costume
by Mishastache
Summary: This story consists of Castiel in a French maid costume. And I'm sure you can guess what else follows..


Well, I give to you my second fanfic. I apologise in advance if I've made any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Rated for language and mature content.

* * *

"Damn it Cas! Why didn't you just listen to me?" Dean spoke with his hands and paced the room.

"I..I'm sorry Dean it was..stupid of me t-" the angel didn't finish.

"Stupid? Stupid doesn't even begin to cut it." the hunter sent a glare his way.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough Cas. Do you even remember what you did? Swallowing those souls. Where the Hell do you think you were heading with that...foolish decision?"

Cas hung his head in shame. "Dean. I'll make it up to you."

"Nah. No way. There is nothing you can possibly do to make it up to..anybody."

"I'll do anything. Please, I don't want to fight anymore."

Dean ignored him.

"Please..I promise to do anything you want." Cas sounded upset as if he were about to cry if Dean rejected his offer once more.

"Anything?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You swear to do, literally anything?"

"Yes. I swear." Cas desperately nodded.

"Well, since there is nothing I really want from you, you can take your punishment as dressing up in a French maid outfit this Halloween, at the party down town." the hunter said, not sure if he was actually being serious with telling Cas to dress up as a maid or not.

"...Well, alright." Cas had paused for a moment but he had the feeling that Dean would growl at him if he refused to dress up as a maid.

"And you will put effort into the outfit, Cas." Dean came across as slightly threatening. Well, it wouldn't exactly fulfill the punishment properly if Cas didn't put an effort into the costume.

* * *

Castiel slowly made his way into the pub, slipping past others in costumes, refusing to make any eye contact with anybody. He spotted Sam and Dean through a clearing, then swallowed as he continued on towards their table. Clearly they had been waiting for him to arrive before they were to start mingling with the rest of the party.

Dean followed the direction in which Sam's eyes sharply pointed. He had smoothly turned his head to look over at the most stunning image anybody could possibly see.

"Oh my god.." his mouth dropped open as he studied the gentle, vulnerable broken angel before his eyes.

Castiel was wearing the full classic French maid outfit, that appeared to be made out of mostly silk and lace, along with stockings, and heels pushing him up at a comfortable height. In his hair he wore a cute bow, and in his hand he held a feather duster. His precious pink lips and sapphire blue eyes called out to Dean. The skirt was so short that Cas only had to bend over the slightest to reveal his stunning backside, but Dean had to wait for that visual later.

Dean shook his head a bit, to fall out of that small trance. "Wow.. Cassie you look uh.. uh..."

"Gorgeous." Sam finished for Dean with a sassy smile, then hopped up from the chair he was seated in and made his way over to stand by Cas. Sam wore a simple costume, all torn clothes and a bit of fake blood. The only reason people recognized him as Jason Voorhees was because he had a machete (a rubber one) and that iconic mask from the movies. But right now, Sam had the mask resting on top of his head.

Dean took a moment to collect himself and also rise from his seated position, still looking over Cas. "Well," he began with a smirk and stepped forward. "good job." Dean nodded at the angel, sending a smile his way, then bit down on his bottom lip unintentionally.

Dean was dressed as King Kong, he couldn't really find anything else for hire at the costume shop that would have suited him, so, he figured that he couldn't go wrong with a furry suit. Though, people assumed he was Bigfoot, which was close enough.

* * *

As the party had gotten started, and the people in their environment became drunk, Castiel started to feel all the more anxious to escape from this crowded place. People were starting to get too wild, and every now and then he would get pushed around a bit. "Dean I want to leave." he poked at the hunter's shoulder, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Cas. Relax man." Dean beamed and petted the angel's back.

"D-" before Cas could speak the hunter's name again, he was pulled away by quite a large man. And now, multiple men gawked over his figure.

"Well, ain't you a pretty sight?" the main one chuckled a dopey chuckle. He was blind, the drunk kind of blind, as were the others too. The man brushed a finger over Cas' cheek.

Castiel automatically backed up when the large, rough man touched his delicate face. Though he just ended up backing into another tall man. This group was starting to frighten him to the point where he couldn't think for his own good.

"Aww c'mon, don't be timid sweetie." the guy was so blind he didn't even recognize that Cas was a male, not that he really cared what gender 'the maid' was in the first place though.

With that, he grabbed the angel's arm and attempted to lead him off to another room, though his hand was peeled away moments later.

"Stop! I...I don't want to." Castiel attempted to escape from the small group, though he didn't get far, because in the next few moments the main guy had grabbed him again and hit him harshly across the face. Castiel wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to call out "Dean!" rather than just teleport away, which he could have done if he wasn't too petrified.

Dean swiftly turned his attention over to where he had heard his name being called out desperately, it was a 'please help' call, and he had recognized that unique voice as soon as it had hit his ears. "Hey! Back the fuck off he isn't a call girl!" Dean shoved the large man away and rescued Cas, he had brought him away from the group to examine the angel's features. Cas had a large cut running across his cheek bone. "You fucking dicks!" he couldn't help but yell something out at the group who all looked as though they were about to gang up on both Dean and Cas, until Sam showed by their side. With that bitchface of his, he could be damn well threatening if he wanted to be, not to mention his build and height helped out.

Dean turned his attention back to Cas and gently touched his cheek, it seemed to be slowly healing. During those moments, he refused to remove his gaze from Cas' gaze. Everything around them went silent as they both paid attention to each others' eyes.

"Dean..I want to leave." Cas gently spoke with droopy yet beautiful eyes as he gazed up at Dean.

The hunter finally responded to the angel with a slow nod, and before he could say anything else, the two were back at their current motel.

* * *

"Please, don't ever make me do that again, Dean." He ever so slightly whimpered, though didn't cry. But before the blink of an eye Dean had caught his very pink lips in a kiss, before releasing way too soon.

Dean only decided to reply after the kiss he had laid upon Cas. "I won't." he brushed a thumb over Cas' now healed cheek. Dean was tipsy, but that kiss just moments beforehand had come from his heart.

Castiel felt strange. Not because he had kissed a man or anything, but because he hadn't felt like this towards Dean before, not the slightest bit. He just wondered how Dean felt towards this, but right now, the tension between them rapidly grew, and Dean seemed hungry. Hungry for Cas. And with that, Cas gave Dean an approving look that was enough to let Dean know that he could go further. Perhaps Castiel needed this. He needed something so sudden, exactly like this.

Dean took a hold of the angel, though he made sure he did so gently before pushing him into the small kitchen to the point where Cas was up against the small bench in the middle. He kissed Castiel passionately as he reached down to grasp at his firm yet soft ass. Dean couldn't help but let out a pleased moan. He actually got to touch the angel's ass before even seeing it. And from what he could feel, Cas was wearing tight, laced underpants, just like a French maid should. Dean smooched at Cas' neck before sliding down his body length so that he was now down on his knees. The aim was now to pull those panties down from underneath that skirt and all the way down his legs, this included the stockings as well. By the time he had pulled down Cas' panties and stockings, both of their cocks were well hard, and Dean found that he couldn't stop staring at that impressive body part, only just visible from his current angle.

"Dayum Cassie." he looked up to those gorgeous blue eyes, then slipped back up the length of his body, pressing against the angel harshly.

Cas was obviously lost for words, but, judging from the look on his face he was more than pleased to let Dean take him.

Dean brushed his hands up Castiel's body, inspecting his soon-to-be territory. Then he spun Cas around and pressed up against him. The angel was well and truly trapped between Dean and the bench to the point where Cas had to bend over and rest his torso on the bench. This gave Dean the chance to take a good look at his ass. "Oh Cas. Well done. That ass is stunning." He took a good moment to look over Cas' buns, then unzipped his Bigfoot suit and swiftly removed it. Dean's dick was leaking something chronic. While he didn't want to hurt the delicate angel, he also wanted to just plant his cock inside him and go at him like a crazed dog.

Cas continued to just lean over and rest on the bench, he wasn't exactly sure what Dean had planned but he was in the mood to take it.

Dean pressed himself up against Cas' ass once again, and of course desperately rubbed his leaking dick in-between those soft and tight buns. Then he brushed a hand up the angel's back only to reach the top of his head and comfortingly massage a hand through his dark hair, still rubbing up against his backside. Dean respectively placed a kiss at the back of Castiel's neck and used his other hand to grasp at his hip before finally deciding to enter him, though he had thought it would be more difficult, since he hadn't prepared Cas for this sudden infiltration, but alas, the hunter managed to slowly force his way into the not so virgin angel's hole.

This caused Cas to cry out, and this was understandably a painful cry. He couldn't help but flail at the feeling of Dean inside him. Part of him wanted to scream out in joy, when the stronger part was weeping due to the pain.

"Shhh. Cassie it's okay." Dean spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, stopping himself from thrusting in and out. Right now his pre-cum was the only lubricant, and he would have to take it slow in the beginning. So he leaned over to rest his body on Cas for a moment, and he continued to massage his fingers through Cas' soft hair.

After that moment had passed and Cas had calmed down, he gently pulled out, receiving a gasp from the angel leaning over the bench. But then he inserted his throbbing cock once again, and Cas let out a pleasured sigh rather than a cry this time, and that was when Dean decided to start moving inside him. "So tight.." Dean breathed out onto Castiel's back.

Cas was really starting to enjoy this. The pain faded away quicker than expected, and now Dean was fucking him with an indescribable, tender harshness. He was beginning to feel a tingling sensation in-between his legs, none other than his own cock, which was coming close to letting loose without any stimulation whatsoever. It was all Dean's dick, penetrating his ass, hitting at perfect angles. Castiel's cheeks had turned a rosy red and they were abnormally warm.

As soon as he had realized that Cas was ready to take any amount of harsh thrusting, Dean went for gold. Boy oh boy did he fuck his angel. He wanted to get even further into him but it was impossible. This left him just violently grasping at any part of Cas. That maid outfit was a good one to grip tight and pull at.

After they had been going at it for quite some time, Castiel was finally letting up. He gasped multiple times, loud enough for Dean to hear over his own grunts and moans. The angel's toes curled in tightly as he shuddered at the extreme feeling. There was now a mess, and a lot of it to clean up from the kitchen floor. The once freezing cold bench he had rested his torso on was now way too hot, and his cheeks were now fully flustered.

Castiel ejaculating had been great timing, because he was starting to feel worn out, and his amazing rhythm was breaking up. Dean had always been good at holding it off, to ensure that the other reaches orgasm before he does. "Oh Cas!" he exclaimed as he let himself go, filling Cas' ass to the maximum. And he made sure that he had finished before pulling out and resting on the other's body. Dean would have to peel the angel's body off the bench, since he didn't seem to make any effort to move. "Cas?.." he brushed a hand across the sweaty man's forehead and smooched the area just under his ear, then moved off of Cas to carefully peel him off the bench and hold him in his arms.

Castiel fluttered his eyelids before opening his eyes and looking up to Dean.

"There you are." the hunter smiled down at those blue orbs of his and gently brushed a thumb over Cas' very warm cheek. Dean leaned in slightly to kiss him lovingly, then started to play with Cas' hair. He wanted to keep the gorgeous man all to himself.  
With that, he carried his angel into the small bedroom and placed him down on one of the beds before planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back." he said, then rushed off to go and deal with their mess in the tiny kitchen, then swiftly returned to Cas and hopped on the bed with him, removing the angel's heels before lifting the blankets so they could both slide under.

"I love you Dean." Cas' eyes gleamed at Dean. Perhaps there had always been something between them after all.


End file.
